Card Games and Demons
by Produce Stand
Summary: What happens when Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar go to Kagome's school? Insanity that's what happens. Join Yami Bakura, Marik and the rest of the Yugioh crew as they meet Up with Inuyasha, Kagome, their friends and maybe even Sesshoumaru! O:.
1. New School

Me: Well this is my first fanfic for I Hope ya'll like it. Heads up :

Yami to Hikari **/ Sup yo/**

Hikari to Yami / did you just say yo/

People's thoughts: _Did he just say yo?_

When two holders on an item talk:

Marik/ Malik/

Ryou/ Bakura//

Yugi/ Yami///

And Ryou will refer to Bakura as Yami. But I'll refer to Yami as Bakura got it? Good TO DA FIC…

Bakura: You forgot the Disclaimer dolt.

Me: Oh Whoops. I don' own anything. Cept for Rev… and that's if I feel like putting her in it .

------

Ryou Bakura. That's my name. Pretty simple and straight forward. It was easy to pronounce, easy to say; R-you Ba-kura. Simple right? Well that was the _only_ simple thing about my life.

Ryou thought as he walked begrudgingly up the stairs to his new high school. After Battle City he figured maybe he should take a break from all the craziness of his life… well at least some of it. He still had one little problem.

"Hey there runt." He heard a familiar voice say. Okay maybe two. Ryou smiled sheepishly at the sandy colored haired Egyptian. He wasn't so much a problem now that his Yami was gone, but he _did_ kinda start the whole battle city thing. "Hey Marik! So you did decide to come after all." Ryou said not feeling as resentful now that he realized he wasn't going to be completely alone.

The Egyptian shrugged. "It's a lot better that staying at Dominio. I know they mean well and all, but Ra knows I'd probably go insane with their constant Pharaoh ass-kissing "he said shrugging again. The white haired boy nodded. Marik's hatred for the Pharaoh and obvious insanity is what lead Yami to the Sandy haired boy in the first place and as far as Ryou could tell, he wasn't quiet yet comfortable with the Pharaoh yet.

"Well, honestly, it's nice not being alone for once." The white haired boy admitted. "Alone? Aren't you the one that has a malicious voice in you're head?" Marik asked raising his eyebrows. Ryou wasn't sure, but could swear he heard a snort. "Actually he's been quiet; I think he's planning something." The boy went pale…er. Yami planning something… that's not good. "Ah, relax, I'm sure what ever his planning he won't leave us out!" Ryou groaned. That's exactly why he couldn't relax.

They were now in the school. Ryou didn't feel as overwhelmed now that there was someone else with him… other than the sprit that is. He wasn't that bad… okay he was. He could be… tolerable, but only when he got his way. But when he didn't, watch out.

The two misfits arrived at the principle's office before the bell rang. It was pretty small with a short balding man sitting at an oak wood desk covered with pictures of a little girl and a woman. _Must be his family._ Ryou thought to him self.

"Ehem" Ryou snapped back to reality as he realized the man was trying to get his attention. "Have a seat Bakura-san" the Principle said gesturing to the chair next to Ryou. He nodded and saw Marik had already complied to the man's wishes. The blonde Egyptian gave him a funny look as he sat quickly in his seat.

"Now, I would first like to welcome you two to Hiroshami High School (SS: Made that name up . ), and secondly I noticed that you Bakura-san have a very extensive rap sheet."

Ryou winced visibly

/What'd you do Ryou/ Marik teased through their mind link. //Shut up Marik. // Ryou shot back not in the mood for his friend's teasing. His Yami had caused far too much trouble and he _always_ had to pay for it.

**//Now, now Hikari. Don't be so testy. // **The Boy paled when he heard his Yami's voice and feebly tried to set up a barrier between them. It worked. Well only because Yami let it but, Feh.

He felt something hard come in contact with his arm. We winced and glared weakly at Marik. The Egyptian looked at the Principle, who did not look happy at being ignored. This was going to be a loooong meeting.

------

Kagome Higurashi was feeling very tired today. This wasn't much of a surprise considering she just came back from battling demons the warring era. She slowly placed her head on her desk. Just one little nap wouldn't hurt anyone. She closed her eyes slowly.

…

…

…

"KAGOOMEEEEE!!!"

"AHHH!!" Kagome screamed falling off her chair. She looked up to see her three friends waving at her and smiling. "Oh My Kagome, it's good to see you've recovered from that bad case of Mono (what I couldn't think if anything . )." Kagome paled and decided that from now on she was making the excuses (better her than me . ).

She smiled sheepishly and got back into her seat. "Yeah, I don't know how I got it-"

"It must be that crazy boyfriend of yours"

"Yeah Kagome, he doesn't seem to right in the head."

"Plus he's so dominating." They all said, Kagome sighed. She knew Inu-yasha wasn't that bad, but they didn't. "No guy's, he's not as bad as you think." Before they could continue saying anything more about the half demon, the first period bell rang and the three girls took their seats.

The History teacher took her place in front of the class and ruffled some papers. "Ahem, Class I would like to introduce two new students: Ryou Bakura and Marik Ishtar." She said pointing to the two boys next to her. Kagome's eyes went wide. One of the boys had white hair. Pure white, the only time she'd ever seen that color on some one was on a demon! Not only that, but she could sense a strange… energy from the two.

The boy with the white hair smiled softly and bowed. The other waved lightly to the class. "Now you two may take you're seat in the Back Next to Kagome and Eri." "Gosh Kagome their hot, maybe you could forget about you're boyfriend and get with one of them." Eri said leaning over to Kagome. The priestess paled then glared at her friend, who smiled mischievously in return.

Kagome decided that it wouldn't hurt introducing herself so she leaned over to the white haired one. "Hey there, my name's Kagome," she whispered with a friendly smile. "Welcome to Hiroshami!" The boy responded with an uncertain look, and then smiled in return. "Thank-you, Kagome-san. It's nice to meet you." Kagome didn't know why she didn't melt right there. Along with his big brown eyes and melodic voice, Ryou was _very_ cute. This was going to be interesting.

-----

Marik sighed frustrated with the current situation. Back in Egypt, he was home schooled. Rishid and Isis taught him all he needed to know, which as it turned out was more than enough, since this whole schooling thing seemed to be a GIANT review.

**/Then Just BANISH them/ **Marik sighed as he heard his other's estranged voice through their mind link. /How about no. / He replied lazily. Despite popular belief Malik had not been trapped by the shadows and had some how found away to get back to his Hikari. **/Damn you Marik! This is BORING/** Marik sighed and closed the mind link. After his Yami had come back he had been considerably weakened by his little visit to the Shadows Realm. He wondered idly if His Yami would ever get his strength back again. 'Cause if he did, Marik would be in a WHOLE lot of trouble.

Marik glanced over at Ryou, who was staring wide eye at his friend. Marik grinned. Guess he'd been figured out.

//Marik.//

/Yes Ryou./

// Are you talking to you're Yami// Marik contemplated the weight of his answer, the consequences and implications.

/Yes. /

// Oh…// Just then Marik watched his friend slump to the floor. Whoops.

-----

Bakura walked commandingly through the hall way. After Marik's news his Hikari decided to take a nap_. The wimp_. Bakura thought shaking his head. Some boy had dragged his Hikari's body to the nurse's office and left him on a hard bed with a paper cover. Before anyone could get to him the thief took control and went looking for the Egyptian. They had a few things they needed to talk about.

"RYOU!!" Bakura almost toppled over with the force of the shriek. He turned around, rather annoyed and came face to face with the girl from earlier. Kagimi? What was her name?! "Ryou are you okay?! You fainted and I was worried! What happened?!?!" All this in one breathe huh? Bakura mused. He put on his Ryou impression and feigned innocence. "I-I don't know. I think I'm just a little tired is all… have you seen Marik?" he asked imitating Ryou's voice, he even cocked his head to the side a little.

The girl blinked. She looked… what was the term again. Oh yes, star struck. Bakura smirked to himself. His Hikari could get a lot of ass if he wanted to… damn prude.

"Uh, well I think he's in his next class. It's second period you know. You should get to you're class before you get in trouble." She said as she walked away blushing. Bakura grunted. But not loud enough for her to hear.

"I can never understand how people fall for that imitation." Came a voice. Bakura smirked. He heard the Egyptian coming a mile away. "Ah, you humans are quiet gullible Marik… Now what's this I hear about you're other half?" The boy shrugged and started walking to Trigonometry. "We have math next, I'll tell you there… don't want to be late now do we?" the Egyptian asked smirking. Bakura scowled. Out of all the people on this miserable earth, he was one of the few he _didn't_ want to have drowned in a tub a murky piss filled water, then have their body's melted into foot rests (Okay I'm not creative when it comes to torture methods --), so instead of complaining he decided to follow the sneaky Egyptian boy to his next class and wait for the discussion there.

--------

Me: Anywho, took me long enough, I hope that was good, please review thanks


	2. Boy dog?

Card Games

Yeah, that was a looong time ago; let's see if I can make sense of this story now.

Someone mentioned Pairings, I'm not sure if which I'll have… suggestions?

Oh yeah I tried to make the "///" thing more distinct now, so I hope that helps.

So the fanfic continues!

--------------------

Kagome walked slowly down the school's hall way.

_That Boy_… she thought, _his energy darkened_. Kagome's mouth twisted as she thought absent mindedly about her last encounter. _The Egyptian too… I wonder if they're after the jewel shards_.

--------------------

Bakura stretched out over the desk. His eyes were boring holes into the back of the blonde boy's head.

_**//I take back that comment about not wanting to kill you Marik. // **_

The boy smirked and turned back to look at Bakura. The math teacher had been lecturing on the sine cosine functions or something of the sort, for about 5 minuets now. You'd think for some one over 3000 the thief wouldn't mind waiting. He turned back around.

_/// Tsk, fine Bakura, if you really want to know my Yami's been back for quiet sometime now; the Pharaoh's banishing wasn't all that potent.///_

At the mention of the Pharaoh, Marik was pretty sure he heard a growl from his tomb robbing friend.

_**// Then why didn't I sense him?//**_

_///A banishing is still a banishing Bakura, he's a lot weaker now. /// _Marik shrugged mentally, drawing circles on the math worksheet in front of him.

_**// Hn, fine with me as long he doesn't try to send me to the shadow realm again//**_Bakura grumbled toying with the millennium eye in his pocket.

--------------------

Kagome stared at the back of Ryou's head; there was that strange aura again. It was intense, _almost_ pure evil. She gasped slightly as he turned around and gave her a sweet smile. She reddened and smiled back awkwardly. She ignored the feeling of guilt building up inside of her, it's not like she had any relationship commitments or anything…

The school day passed on with no notable trouble, though Ryou did regain consciousness only too lose it again once his Yami confirmed that Yami Marik, was indeed still around. The poor British (I know he's not _actually_ British, but it's cuter that way) boy, was then violently attacked, mentally by his other, which despite most fanfics, did not lead to some erotic scene, just more feelings of resentment and contempt by both sides.

Marik managed to not fall asleep for three more periods, and then gave in, in World history where his head made a very loud _bop _as it hit the table, which then lead to sitting back up in a startled manner and a lump on his head.

--------------------

Kagome chatted excitedly with her best friends in the modern era, about previously important subjects like school, home life and boys, which now paled next to having to save the world from various evil demons that were after jewel shards, oh yes and the two strange, but cute, boys that were now in attendance at her school.

They walked down the steps of Hiroshami, completely ignorant of the fact that Inuyasha thought three days in the modern era was far too long a time for Kagome to be gone. So being the good friend that he is, he took it upon himself to check on her. Really, she should be happy he cares enough to go out of his way to make sure she was fine. He thought smugly to himself as he jumped from roof top to roof top.

--------------------

Marik gave a sideways glance to Ryou; the boy hadn't spoken since he came back, and had a ridiculous pouty look on his face, something most girls would only describe as cute.

"You know you look stupid right?" Marik said to his albino friend as they crossed the street in front of their school.

Ryou didn't reply. Marik, deciding that this was going to be a one sided conversation went on; "If you're looking for the angry brooding look, you really can't get it, since you're kinda girly. I think the only thing you got going is a pout and that weak glare of yours, yup that's the one." He said grinning.

"I'm not the one that wears more jewelry than most girls own." the white haired boy retorted trying to keep up with the other's quick strides.

Marik shrugged his grin getting wider "You're just mad you can't pull it off- The hell is that?!" he yelled pointing to what looked like a boy in a red kimono jumping from roof to roof.

Marik swiveled around to get a better look at the boy, but he was gone. "DUDE HE HAD FUCKING DOG EARS!!"

Ryou sighed, "Honestly Marik, if you're gonna lie-" To late the tanned boy had grabbed him by the arm and was racing after the apparition, which happened to be going in the direction of the school…

--------------------

Kagome's jaw dropped a faction of an inch as she saw Inu-Yasha, bounding his way towards her and her friends. _WHY IS HE SO DENSE?! _She coughed as a distraction to her friends and shoved 'em off in the other direction. "Sorry Guys, I think I'ma leave now, it's getting late… see ya later!" She waved as they walked on, bewildered at their friend's behavior.

Half a second later Inu-Yasha landed right in front of her. Now that everyone was out of sight, Kagome took a deep breath "sit, sit, Sit, SITSITSIT!!!"

Inu-Yasha lay face down in a pile of rubble, "Ow" he mumbled. "I THOUGT I TOLD YOUTHATIWASATSCHOOLANDDON'TCOMEHEREWITHOUTAHATPEOPLEMIGHTSEEYOUAREYOUCRAZYWHATISWRONGECAN'TYOUHDHASHSKHDS" she waved her arms wildly as if scaring off ghost, unaware that the two new boys we gaping at her and the dog-boy.

--------------------

"See I told you!" Marik whispered harshly in Ryou's ear. They were standing in the shadows of a large cherry blossom tree. The albino shook his head in disbelief. "No, no, not now Marik, this is too much for me, we'll deal with this tomorrow." He said heading off in their original direction. His other self hissed, but left it at that.

Marik shrugged, deciding that Ryou had dealt with enough drama for the day and followed his friend away from the peculiar scene behind him.

--------------------

Kyaaaa, that was short, but it was an update, please review .


	3. Simple

Marik Ishtar was born underground, had an evil alter ego, wore belly shirts, rocked an ancient inscription on his back, liked immense amounts of gold jewelry and rode motorcycles. All things considered he was pretty bad ass. But as he looked into the eyes, of one he could only consider pure evil; he could only pray that she would spare him her long drawn out rant about said evil alter ego's return from the darkness. But no, that would be too much too ask.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" she hissed, he winched and let his book bad slide to the ground. He'd only just walked in through the door and he was already bombarded with her ranting. She could at least let him get in. "What did you think was gonna happen? He was just going to listen and be a good evil entity?" she was yelling now and waving her hand around, Marik groaned and rolled his purple eyes. "Look I didn't think it was a big deal…" whoops wrong words. "NOT A BIG DEAL?!" the next ten minuets consisted of Isis telling Marik how irresponsible he was and asking why the gods had cursed her with an idiot for a brother.

Ahem. In other news, Ryou Bakura was also just arriving home. To a random person, he looked like he was concentrating really hard on something. Upon closer inspection you would notice, that he was actually leaving his home. And if you squinted you would notice red eyes, and very spiky hair.

"We're going on a trip Hikari" the evil spirit said cackling. He didn't really care that he was talking out loud and too the 3 teenage boys standing on the street corner, he looked kinda derange. Oh well. //You're truly mad, you know that?// Ryou replied through their link. The Spirit beamed.

He walked casually, yet he had a slightly determined look on his face. He was going to met Malik. While the two humans were busy gawking at dog boys, he and the crazy haired alter ego had devised a plan to get separate bodies, and it involved a certain school girl with jewel shards…

------------------

Kagome was sitting on her bed, the jewel shards spread out next to her. It was nice in her room, no demons, strange boys, or worlds to save, just her and simplicity. She laid on her back, her hair spreading out like a fan. She let out a silent sigh. She had somehow convinced Inu-Yasha to leave without her, and go back to the Feudal Era. She knew that he was expecting her to be there anytime now; she made a frustrated noise and scooped the shards into the vial. In her lulled sense of security she seemed to not notice four shards left on her bed.

------------------

Bakura was banging on the door now. Bakura was banging on the door now. He figured Isis knew by now about everyone's favorite maniac's return so she was probably pissed already, so why not add fuel to the fire?

The priestess yanked the door open and glared at the 3000 year old boy. "Why are you here?" she said through gritted teeth. He took a moment to look shocked and hurt. "Why Isis, all I wanted was to drop by and say hello, to my favorite family!" he said cheerfully. She narrowed her eyes and began to shut the door. "Oh and take that spiritual parasite off you hands." He finished. She stopped and eyed him suspiciously. "Uh-huh, continue." He spread his arms out. "Out here in the cold? That's not very hospitable." She snorted and opened the door wider.

The thief entered and every nerve in his borrowed body itched to swipe something form the house. It was rather big and filled with ancient Egyptian artifacts that most museum curators would sell their souls for. But since the Ishtar family owned a few museums it was no surprise that they had so much money. He moved carefully towards particular piece that resembled Anubis the guardian of the underworld or something like that. He reached out instinctively "Don't you dare thief" he heard from the back. He hissed and turned around sharply. Isis was caught of guard, not expecting that kind of behavior after his comedic routine at the door. But what did you expect selling carcass from a lion?

She slightly regained her composer and spoke again, less outright that before, remembering now that he was not as docile as his body projected. "You were saying about Malik?" The thief seemed to remember his mission and smiled. "Oh yes, I have an idea for a body my dear, and I need your help and of course the freak upstairs too." He said plopping down on the largest chair in the room. Her lips twitched. "A body… do you know how much energy that would require?" she asked. He shrugged, "I have an idea, but in any event I have my energy source. I just need the _Book of Magic_ Card." He said now playing with the millennium ring.

"I've got it right here." Came the gruff voice behind them. It was Malik, he stood there grinning manically, holding the green magic card in his hand. The thief smirked. That one may be crazy, but he sure as hell was useful. "You happy to see me?" Malik drawled. Isis turned around to stare at him, shocked at first, then her lips turned into a snare. "What did you do with him?" she demanded moving slowly. Her fingers crept towards the golden Scrab jewelry in her pocket. The spirit smiled, unaware of her movement's meaning, "Just locked him in his room is all." His smirk grew wider, "Same thing he did to me." Isis reached for the Golden Bug.

Bakura, being Bakura caught the movement and some how materialized next to the priestess. "Now, Now, be nice both of you, we still have the matter at hand. Isis apparently not caring about them anymore, turned towards the thief. "Just tell me what I have to do!" she said through gritted teeth. The thief glanced at Malik. "Well it involves a bit of theft… you think you can do that?"

----------------------

"Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed excitedly racing towards the girl. He jumped on her and hugged her neck. "Wow, you came back quickly this time Kagome" she gave a sideways glare to Inu-Yasha, who promptly looked away and pretended to look busy. "You don't say" she grumbled. "Well I'm just glad we can be on our way again" Sango said picking up her Boomerang. "I have a feeling something big's gonna happen" Miroku nodded. "Kaede's been very anxious also, I think you should go see her." "Oh," Kagome mouthed. "I guess so, come on guys." She said moving towards her hut.

-----------------------

Gah, 'nother bad fic XD, oh well. I kinda just wanted an update lulz.


End file.
